


Dreamsona

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, IBVS, Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul
Summary: Drew keeps having strange dreams, and it's affecting him in real life.Will he find out what these dreams are about, without concerning Nevin?





	Dreamsona

Drew woke up with a start, hugging his chest as if he was impaled.

But wasn’t he impaled just now?

He placed his hands all over his chest, looking for any blood or any signs of damage.

Nothing.

He sighed in relief, nothing happened, just a bad dream.

He suddenly heard footsteps rushing to his room, he stood up in alarm and held his arm out as if to summon something.

He looked at himself for a moment, what the hell was he doing.

Nevin slammed the door open, startling Drew even more.

“Drew! Are you alright?” Nevin rushed over.

Drew got off the bed hesitantly, “I’m fine, just a bit jumpy after a dream.”

Nevin calmed down a bit, “You want to tell me about it.”

Drew almost said yes, but his vision flashed a bit, Nevin briefly becoming someone, or something else, before changing back.

“No, I’m good.”

That day at school, Drew looked around, everything felt so different, but at the same time, the same.

He closed his eyes in attempt to remember his dream, he concentrated hard.

He saw a flash of blue light in the shape of an arrow, aimed from his point of view t a figure with one cyan eye.

He suddenly broke form his thoughts as he bumped into someone taller than him.

“Watch where you’re goin-“ The other boy stopped to look at Drew, he wore a sports jacket and a baseball cap. Drew’s vision flashed to someone else upon looking at the taller boy, in his mind he saw another figure, blue strings flying everywhere.

Drew blinked, his vision going back to who he really saw in front of him, Edward Quinton, school king.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Drew, “Hey, you’re that Jovel twin.”

“Oh yeah,” Drew attempted to keep it cool, “you’re that guy giving my brother trouble.”

Edward snorted and walked past him, his goons doing the same.

Drew just looked back at him before he was out of sight.

_Something weird is going on._

 

 

Drew sighed, letting his teacher drone on and on about history. He yawned slightly, careful not to attract any attention.

_Pfft, like that hasn’t happened already._ He thought to himself, smirking slightly.

He looked at his brother next to him, who took careful notes, and looked at his own, recently growing sloppy and slow.

He was confused, he always took notes in his classes, why was he so distracted?

He blinked, feeling his vision flash to some sort of battlefield he’d see in anime scenes.

He had a bow and arrow pointed at some taller figure with one red eye and a red scar, while someone else fought another with a brush and,

Paint?

He blinked again, the scene returning to the classroom.

He felt Nevin briefly stare at Drew for a second but returned to his notes as soon as Drew turned to look at him.

Drew just turned back to listening to the rest of the lesson.

 

“Drew?” Nevin tapped his brother’s shoulder once they were both in the hall, getting ready to leave for the day.

“Yeah?”

“About this morning, are you sure you don’t want to talk about your dream? Whatever happened got you a bit distracted in class.”

“Well,“ Drew started, “it’s hard to explain, I could barely understand it myself.”

“What did you see?” his brother asked.

“I-“ Drew stopped.

Nevin looked at him with concern, “What?”

“I don’t remember what I saw.” Drew tried to concentrate, but nothing came up.

Nevin shrugged, “If you do remember, I’d like to know.”

Drew nodded, staying silent the whole way home.

 

That evening, Drew stayed up in his room, doodling as a random video he found played.

Something weird was obviously going on, a weird dream and two random hallucinations.

Drew stopped, why was he going on about this? He probably just didn’t get enough sleep last night.

He slammed his head on his desk, he felt like an idiot trying to figure it out.

But why did it mean so much to him?

He shook his head, he just had to get more sleep, that’s all.

That night, Drew went to bed early, hoping to put the confusing day to rest.


End file.
